The present disclosure relates to a brewing apparatus and system for producing food products which uses a heated water system. The brewing system uses a pressurizing apparatus that dispenses heated water from a heated water reservoir for producing beverage or other food product.
A variety of brewing systems heat water and dispense water to a brewing substance to produce a beverage. One form of brewed beverage dispensing system includes a rapid heating chamber in which unheated water is introduced into the rapid heating chamber whereupon it is rapidly heated and dispensed over ground coffee or other product for producing a brewed beverage.
Another form of brewing system includes a reservoir for retaining a quantity of heated water which is maintained generally at a heated temperature or within a temperature range for use in brewing on demand. In one example of this “on demand brewing system,” water is introduced into a basin which is positioned above the heated water reservoir and communicates with the heated water reservoir. Water flows under force of gravity from the reservoir into the heated water reservoir. Generally, the water is introduced in the bottom of the reservoir where it tends to settle due to temperature differentials between an upper portion and a lower portion of the reservoir. Generally, when water is introduced into the heated water reservoir it displaces a quantity of heated water which is then dispensed through an outlet to a dispensing line onto ground coffee for producing a brewed coffee beverage. The flow of water into and out of the heated water reservoir is controlled by the volume of the water added to the reservoir and gravity or head pressure of the water in the basin.
Some brewing systems known as “siphon system brewers” are limited in that they can generally only operate at one flow rate, and provide one volume, that being the volume poured into the reservoir. In other words, water retained in the heated water reservoir is displaced by water poured into the reservoir. As the volume poured in displaces water, the volume displaced is generally equal to the volume poured. Moreover, the flow rate out of the heated water reservoir is set at a generally fixed flow rate and generally is not controllable nor variable.
In “siphon system brewers” the ability to control the water flow may be problematic because the water cannot be pulsed or turned on and off during the brewing process. Moreover, due to the operation of a “siphon system brewer” such pulsing or starting and stopping of the water flow may be impossible at lower volumes.
A system that includes a “dump valve” can be used to provide what is generically referred to in the brewing equipment industry as a pulse brew in which the water flow is turned on and off. This is accomplished by turning the “dump valve” on and off during the brewing process. However, the use of the valve may complicate the control logic for the machine. Additionally, such a brewer generally requires that a defined amount of head is provided to maintain a constant head pressure. Also, the dimensional and space requirements of the machine generally requires additional height of the machine to maintain a desired head pressure. The head pressure is established at a desirable level so as to provide accuracy in dispensing a pre-determined volume during the brewing process.
Additionally, the systems described above have generally smaller water dispensing passage ways. These passage ways are connected to the “heated” side of the brewer such that they dispense heated water from the heated water reservoir. These passage ways can accumulate lime or other material deposits as well as material flakes which otherwise deposit elsewhere in the system. The accumulation of these deposits or particles in the smaller passageways can reduce the flow rate from the desired levels as originally designed for operation of the system and can negatively influence the resulting product. With regard to beverages, the reduced flow rate can negatively influence the other flavor characteristics of the coffee.